Nightmares
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: After Shadow Kissed, the attack happened but Dimitri wasn't turned just bitten. Angel is being stalked, and Buffy is going down to help him. Dimitri and Rose are also in LA, looked for a Strigoi. Rose is having nightmares about the attack.
1. Waking Up Call

**Disclaimer.**

**Buffy: Abby owns doesn't own me.**

**Angel: Or me.**

**Rose Or me.**

**Dimitri: Or me.**

**Abby: Or any other people in the story.**

**Dimtri and Angel: But she wishes she owned us.**

**Abby: Oh, you guys, stop, thats not funny.**

**Angel: Say it. You want us.**

**Dimitri: Say it Abby.**

**Abby: Fine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Buffy

I was startled awake at the sound of the phone ringing. I got up and picked up the receiver, "Hello" I said with a horse voice.

"Buffy?" A trembling voice came though the phone.

"Wesley?" I asked completely surprised Wesley he was firm and British, now the man on the phone sounded scared.

"Yes." He said blankly, that was more the Wes I knew.

"Hey what can I do for you?" I said a little peppier now that I was taking to an old friend. Wesley had been working with Angel for about a year now.

"We need your help."

"With what?"

"Angel" I froze for a second. Angel.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, I needed to know.

"I think you should come down and have Angel tell you."

"Okay fine see you like two hours." I said.

"Okay." Wes replied, "And Buffy."

"Yeah."

"Hurry, he's really freaked out."

What could be wrong with Angel? Why is he scared? Should I be worried. _Yes, Buffy, of course you should be worried._ Okay, well should I have gotten the gang together? All these question ran through me head –and more- as a drove down to LA.

I parked at the hotel they were working out of and stepped out of my car.

Rose

"Dimitri!" I sat straight up in bed. "Dimitri!" I cried again.

He came running over to me. "Rose!" He sat on the bed, and before I could reply I just buried my head in his shoulder. "Shhhh. Shhhh. It's alright Roza. It's alright." He smoothed my hair down and putted his arms around me.

"I'm okay." I said wiping a tear off my cheek. I moved his hair back and ran my figures over the scar. "How is that possible? How did you get out of there?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it's okay. I'm here, that's all that matters." He cooed. He shifted to get up and go back to bed, but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." I begged.

"Of course Roza." He gave a little smile. We both curled up under the sheets. Dimitri held me in his arms. I stared into the blackness of the motel room. We were in LA. After the attack -and after Dimitri was bit- the academy sent us off on a 'mission' sounds weird but that's what it is. Anyway, they thought they had a lead on the head Strigoi in the attack. We were sent to kill him/her. I liked to idea but all the nightmares were making it hard.

I finally feel asleep. But the image of a blonde girl –not Lissa- stayed in my head. Who was she I'd never seen her.


	2. The Blonde Girl

Angel

"Hello?" A familiar voice called, her beautiful voice through the lobby of the hotel.

"Buffy!" Cordy's voice rang out. I heard their reunion. I heard Gun and Buffy meet and finally Wes lead Buffy up the stairs. The door to my room creaked open and there Buffy stood. Her blonde hair swung in a ponytail and blue eyes sparkled with a small amount of sadness.

"Angel?" She said coming around the bed. I sat on the floor, curled in a ball. "Oh Angel."

She kneeled down at my side and looked around the room. The curtains were closed even though it was the middle of the night. "Angel what's wrong? Tell me." She said it like an order but with a softer tune, and kinder tune.

She looked up at Wes and traded nods. He left.

"Some- Some- Someone is following me." I said.

Rose

I turned over in Dimitri's arms. He smiled down at me with big brown eyes. His shoulders length light brown was tried back.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said, and he kissed my forehead. "What time is it?"

"About eight at night." This of course means eight in the morning; we were still running on vampire time. "The Strigoi wouldn't be able to come out daylight so all we have to do is find him."

"Easier said then done Comrade." I smiled and wigged out of the sheets. "I need to take a shower."

Twenty minutes later I was out of the shower, Dimitri and I were dress and on the streets of LA.

I looked around the busy sidewalk. People didn't really notice the six-foot-seven twenty-four year old guy walking next to the seventeen year old. They didn't notice how they held each others hand.

I started looking at the people, and barely notice that Dimitri had stopped. I followed his eye line; he was studying a large hotel.

"Now why couldn't we stay there?" I asked.

"Because we're on a budget, Rose." He said and stated walking again. I looked up at a window before I left; I noticed a blonde girl peek out behind the curtain before it swung close.


	3. Flash Backs

Hey, so this is the 3rd chapter of Nightmares. I hope you guys like this crossover.

Review please

* * *

Buffy

I closed the curtain and looked back at Angel who now sat on the edge of the bed.

"So someone is following one?" He nodded. "Who?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. His brown eye shone with fear and lack of blood. "But I think there two of them."

"Okay, well that's a start." I studied him for a minute. "When was the last time you had blood?"

I sat on the bed next to him and casually pulled my –now untied- hair over my shoulder. Angel shook his head and backed away. "No Buffy." It took me a minute to realize what he meant, and then I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'm not giving you blood again…"

_Flash back_

"_Drink" I said, and pulled the sleeve of my tank top over my shoulder. Angel shook his head, but when I brought his head down towards my neck he gave in. I felt pain, a lot of pain. Finally I passed out and woke up hours later._

_Flash back ends_

I ran my hand over the scar on my neck. "I'll go get some." I broke out of my trace, and felt the need to get out of the room. No offence to Angel, but I needed to no be reminded of the day.

He nodded that it was okay for me to go and I went downstairs.

"How is he?" Gun asked.

"Well I have like no led on the case but we narrowed it down to a pair of people stalking him." I said. Then turned to Corday at the front desk. 'Where is the blood?"

She pointed to a small white refrigerator. I walked over and pulled out an IV bag of O+. I reached for a mug then a knife and cut the bag. The guys watched me like I was on a cooking show star. I could see the opening credits now. _Cooking For Vampires with Buffy Summers: The Vampire Slayer._ Yeah, that'll hit the charts.

Then I turned my palm up and sliced the knife across it.

"Oh my God!" Corday cried.

"Buffy!" I heard Wes shout.

My favorite was Gun's reaction. "What the hell Buffy! Are you crazy?"

Yes, maybe, just a bit, I thought. I squeezed my palm and watch little drops of red blood fall in to the mug-o-blood.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Corday ran over to my side.

I looked at her with a slayer business face. "He needs blood. And not just pigs blood. Slayer blood is the type out their. I'm doing this a business partner not a lover. I have good reason." I opened my hand and wiped the blood on a towel then held it there to stop the bleeding.

"He wouldn't drink it when he finds out your bloods in it. He knows what it tastes like." Wesley said. I felt a slight pang of pain from the casual mention of the event.

"Well he'll drink it when I pour it down his throat." I said firmly. "Like I said, I'm doing this for business reasons.

"You are one sick bitch." Gun added from the background. I ignored him.

"I called you in friendship. Your friend needs you. We need you. Call him a lover if it makes it easier to understand." Wesley argued.

"Well I'm here for both of them. I love Angel. I really do but you have to understand that when you called me, you called a slayer. Not just a girl in love." I said. "I have a job to do. To help my _ex_-lover, most powerful weapon, friend, and business partner."

"So who are here for?" Gun asked.

"Everyone but the weapon; the best weapon that he can be used for requires be held in something like a cage, and if I wanted that weapon I would just sleep with him again." I picked up the mug and left them with that cryptic answer.

Dimitri

I was really hoping the academy would send us with some sort of information but all they did was give us a city and state. Los Angelus, California. I walked with Rose down the street and looked for any possible place a Strigoi could hind. Nothing I could see. But I wasn't looking deep often and I knew that but I didn't want to look like I was actually looking for something. I guess a Strigoi could hind in the sewage system but I would handle that on my own. Knowing Rose, she would go down there if she was being paid.

Rose yawned around the human's lunch hour. "You tiered?" I asked. She was having trouble gusting to the human clock. I tried to let her sleep in –with all her nightmares she really had no issue with that- but we had a job to do.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But I am kind of hungry."

I lead her to a small café of the busy streets of LA. We ordered food, and I saw Rose looked around like she was watching her back. I put my hand on top of hers.

"Hey, it's okay." I said, she never looked at me. "Rose, look at me." She gazed around one more quick time then up at me. "Its okay, its daylight no one can hurt us."

"I know, I'm just a little on edge." Her eyes darted quickly to my neck. No one not even a dhampire would have noticed, only me. I ran my free hand over the scar.

"Oh Roza. Everything is going to be okay, I swear."

_Flash back_

"_Go!" I ordered and Rose started running. I followed her out of the cave, but just as I was about to set foot in the sunlight a Strigoi grabbed me and pulled me down. Rose spun around and screamed as the Strigoi sunk his fangs into his mouth. Rose started to run to me but Janine grabbed her. _

_My thoughts were fizzy from the bite but I felt like I was being dragged back into the cave. I blacked out and the next thing I saw was Rose's teary eyes staring down at me._

"_Dimitri!" She exclaimed and collapsed on my chest, sobbed. I put my arms around her and looked around the medical center at the Academy. Many people in the attack were hurt and the center was packed. Later I was debriefed on my "condition"._

_End of Flash Back_

Rose

We ate in silent but your uncanny ability to guess each thoughts and motives and fells told us everything we would have needed to say. We were both thinking of the attack and what happen to Dimitri. With wave to the waiter Dimitri got the bill and paid with the credit card the academy gave us. We got up and Dimitri said we should try some of the clubs tonight. I smiled at the idea and asked if I could go shopping for it.

To this he said with a smile playing on his lips, "Oh Roza always finding a logical reason for every non-logical thing you do."

"Who said I ever do anything non-logical Comrade?" I smiled.

Dimitri just shook his head and called for a taxi. The cab pulled up but as Dimitri reached for the door handle his spun around and with a look of shook and that guardian mask -I loved so much- on his face. He grabbed my arm and started running for an alley way least than a block up just as I heard it. An ear-piecing scream off in the distance it died out like someone's life was fading away. Humans would hear it or if they did it wouldn't be very loud –at this distance- but dhampires have very good hearing and to us, we were standing next to the screamer.

We reached the alley it was dark and muggy from the California air spring air and builds on both sides, the sight was horrible. A woman's body lay on the ground next to a phone booth; there was blood everywhere. I gasped and couldn't help but use Dimitri as my shield as I clung to him. After I moment to gather himself he walked up to the body and knelt beside it. I stayed behind him a bit. I've killed tons of Strigoi, most in the attack on the school, but dead _human _bodies are a totally different thing. I watched him turned her head over and saw a flash of fang marks made him look away. I walked over to him and put my eyes around him. Showing that rarely seen weakness he buried his head in my hair. Dimitri's isn't one to cry so it's no surprise he didn't.

* * *

Ha! I fooled you there for a second didn't I?

* * *

Anyway, after a minute of two I reached in his back jean pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Flipping it open I dialed 9-1-1. "Dimitri," I said, "We have to go. The police are coming." He stood up with me and we started walking but I noticed some thing on the ground. I shining white piece of paper, I picked it up. It was small like a business card. It read:

_Angel Inc. –We help the Helpless-_

Then a phone number and a picture of an angel that kind of looked like an owlish bird.

I handed it to Dimitri. "Could it be who she was calling?"

"Well help never came." He replied somberly. "But we should go check it out." I nodded as police car swarmed to area. So much for getting out before to police got here. I told them I was the one to call; they had no reason to doubt it. They were slightly curious about why Dimitri was with me, but never bother with it. We told them what we saw and then we meet Kate; the head detective on murder cases. She was about my height was shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you for your time." She said when she finished questioning us in the alleyway.

"Oh before you go," I blurted out, "where is Angel Inc.?" Her eyes widened slightly then pointed east.

"There's an old hotel down the road. You'll know it." She paused. "How did you guys find out about that?"

I saw Dimitri pocket the business card, "We just heard people talking about it." He said.

"Well Angel is a PI. I don't know if he can help you much. Unless your looking for someone?"

"No, get wanted to know what people were talking about. Tell us if you find the guy who did this." Dimitri said.

"Will do. By the way, I don't think I caught your names." Kate said.

"I'm Dimitri and this is Rose." Dimitri was good at political like work so I just gave a small smile and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Kate nodded and eyed us. Did she know there was an age difference? Did she know we had slept together? Did it matter?

"Nice to meet you too." I spoke at last.

We walked away, and Dimitri called for another taxi. I let out I sigh. "I just got really tried." Frankly I said that under my breath but Dimitri heard me of course and putted me close.

"Well it's the middle of the night." That was true, the sun was out but it was vampire night. I was never going to get use to the human clock. "How about we go back to the hotel for an hour or so then we can go check out this Angel guy."

I nodded, and put my head on his chest once in the cab. How could a Strigoi came out in the middle of the day? Was I missing something? These questions race through my mind.

Could I worry about it later? I mentally nodded as I drifted off.

* * *

Did you like it?

Does anyone else think this is more of an Angel crossover? 'Cause I'm starting to think that.

Sorry about my little spaz attack in the middle there.

I would like to have around 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. So review please :)


	4. Tough Lovers

Hey, here is Chapter 4.

And thats all I really have to say... So, hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Buffy

I strolled up the stairs and found Angel staring out the window at the setting sun. He turned around and gazed at the mug then strolled over to me. Taking the mug in his hand he raised it to his lips. With a small –and completely false- reassuring nod from me. Angel took a slip. I inhaled and refused to let it go until he swallowed and didn't rip my throat out. His eyes brightened up as much as they could –seeing as he was dead and all-, I could see the gears working in his mind. Then his eyes shot from the mug to me with a rueful glare.

"Buffy!" Angel growled. He sat the mug on the night stand and strolled towards me. Every part of me told me I should run. Out in to the daylight where I would be safe for a few more hours. But I stood my ground and spoke firmly.

"Okay, okay. Look before you rip my throat out, hear me out." I said. "You need blood and my blood is the strongest out there."

"You never think of the after-math do you?" He looked at me with the same look he gave me when I told him he had no heart in the sewages while he was breaking up with me.

"I'm sorry." I said and pulled out the stake from my back pocket. Angel's eyes widened. Yes, it crossed my mind a few times to just stake him and lose all the pain; but frankly I think it would have made it worse. I took the dull end of the stake and jabbed it against Angel's temple. I winced at his groan and watched him fall to the bed. Next I worked quickly because I knew if he didn't wake up on his own the blood would. I poured the blood down his throat, thinking about how; even as I said it to Wes I had hoped it would never have to happen. Tough love. That's what they call it, right?

I shrieked as his eyes opened and his wrapped around my neck throwing me against the window, and causing me the black out…

Dimitri

Rose had fallen asleep in the cab on the way back to the hotel. I carried her against my chest in to the room and laid her down on the bed. But the second she loss the feel of my skin she started thrashing and crying my name. I knew the sighs of her nightmares by now, they happened once or twice every night. I found it a bit ironic how she was the one with the nightmares and I was the one with the scar. I rushed to her side again and held her in my arms until she stopped thrashing. I thought of laying her back down, but the people next door might start worrying about the young screaming girl. I sat in front of the window and watched the sun go down on the never ending current of the LA streets. Before Rose woke up, I had the sense to put her down on the bed, thinking that she had to wake up soon and if she had another nightmare _I_ would just wake her up.

I decided to take a shower. And has the cold water ran over the last bit of healing bite mark I couldn't help but thing about the woman in the alleyway. How a Strigoi get out in daylight? Why was she trying to call Angel Inc.? What that hell was Angel Inc? I found that to be a big question.

I got out of the shower and found Rose up and around. I got dressed and with fewer then ten words we headed for the headquarters of Angel Inc. The sun was setting but the steady crowd of people never ended. Kate was right, we found the building easily. It was the large hotel that Rose had commented on. I reached for the door handle when we both heard a thud against a window and when we looked up then was a young girl against a window. A man leaned over her, clearly stunned and worried. He seemed frantic, like he had gone too far with something. Inside, in the lobby, you could hear pounding footsteps and shouting. I jerked the door out.

* * *

Hey guys,

Did you like it?

Sorry it was so short the next one will be longer.

Question: I can't decide what POV I should put next chapter in. Any suggestions?


	5. Enemies

Chapter 5...  
Thats all I really have to say. Hmm. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

Angel

"Crap." I said and ran over to Buffy's seemingly lifeless body. I shook her a little but she didn't wake up. "Shit." I murmured under my breath. Picking her up, I took her over and laid her down on the bed. I heard steps on the stairs but they stopped and turned back towards the lobby. I heard talking then a groan. It took me a minute to realize the latter noise came from next to me. I whipped around and Buffy's eyes were open. "Buffy! Thank God you're okay!" I said.

"What the hell?" Buffy said then things came back to her. She shift off the bed and eyed me carefully.

"Buffy," I stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But I warned you." Before she could answer someone knocked on the door. I opened it up and Gun was standing there.

"There's some people here to see you." He said.

"Okay." I said and strolled to the stairs, with Buffy following at my heels. In the lobby was a tall man, he looked around twenty-five. A young girl stood idly in the center of the lobby, she must have been sixteen –maybe seventeen. "Hello?" I called down, "Can I…" I stopped when I saw there faces. I've seen these people before. They were the ones following me. I froze then Buffy put a small hand on my shoulder.

"Angel what's wrong?" She asked softly. I glanced at her and her mouthed the words _Them? Their the ones?_ I nodded, then she –in all her Slayer glory- swung herself over the banister and landed on her feet perfectly. She went after the girl while I followed her move.

Rose

I watched the man I guessed was Angel walk down the stairs. He was followed by a young blonde girl. I'd never seen her but I felt like I had. Maybe she looked a little like Lissa. Angel stopped and he and the girl exchanged words. Randomly the girl swung over the railing and attacked me. She had some type of shape piece of wood in her hand. Angel did the same move and went at Dimitri. Being so close to them made me realize something. They weren't human. But they weren't dhampires and not Moroi. They couldn't be Strigoi. Then I realized something else. Angel was the guy we had been trialing.

"Rose!" Dimitri called. "Switch!" We did. God only knows how but it worked and I was facing off with Angel. I blocked most of his punches but then he grabbed my shoulder and ripped it out of its socket. I screamed in pain and Dimitri –with all his white-knightness- started to run towards me. But the blonde girl jabbed her shape-wooden-piece into his thigh causing him to fall to the ground. She jerked the piece out and strolled towards me. I couldn't think of what to do. Then I had a plan.

I grabbed my sliver stake and plunged it into Angel's chest.

Buffy

She just _staked _Angel. So why wasn't he dust? I started to run over to him as that bitch ran over to the tall Russian. Then I remembered she was still my enemy, I whipped around and threw a punch at her. It hit the shoulder that Angel dislocated and she scream. But she was strong and came back fast, throwing a punch then a kick directly after… She was good. Then I heard Wes' voice ring in the lobby.

"Stop! We are not each other's enemies!"

* * *

Yay Wes!

Did you guys like you?  
Is Wes a hero or what? (Hehe)

I would like to see like 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.  
Review plz!


	6. Intro & Info

Hey guys, here is chapter 6.

It's really long, like really really long. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Rose

"Stop! We are not each other's enemies!" A British voice called behind me. I froze, my fist inches away from the blonde girls head. Behind her Angel lay on the ground gasping for breath. Why would he die already? Behind me Dimitri also lay on the floor, gripping legs where the blonde girl stabbed him. Sadistic bitch. "Buffy!" He warned, "Don't be stupid. She could be of help to us. _Both_ of them."

Buffy? What the hell kind of name is that? And 'she could be of help to us' really? What am I, a dog? "Buffy" lowered her arms, keeping them balled into fist at her side. I followed suit then turned cautiously around to look at our British friend. A tall man with glasses and little brown hair stood behind the front desk with a book handle open in his hand. "Hello," He said addressing me, then he looked at me curiously. "What are you?"

"Pissed." I replied flatly.

The guy laughed, "I would think you would be. But please excuses Buffy, Slayers like to jump into action without thinking. But you're not human, are you?"

I gridded my teeth. I didn't know who these people are, and I don't have the right to expose my people. Before I could answer Dimitri groaned and called my name. "Shit!" I muttered and ran over to him. I slid down to my knees and looked Dimitri over. The hole in his leg wasn't bad but it wasn't good.

"Cordy, get the first aid kits." The British guy ordered. The woman with then short brown hair ran upstairs.

I pulled Dimitri up and leaned him against the circular couch that sat in the middle of the room.

Buffy

I couldn't help but follow the girl's idea and run over to Angel. I piece of silver was jabbed into his chest. It wasn't wood which explains why he wasn't dust –but it was a stake. I yanked it out and Angel winced. "What is this?" I looked at over then through it across the room. The girl looked up.

"Crap woman, do you know how long it took me to get them to give me that." She stood up and retrieved the silver thing. "They don't just hand silver stakes out at random to novices."

I was about to gave her some snippy retort about how she was a child and didn't know another thing. And why the hell was someone her age out in LA alone wheedling pieces of sharp silver when Angel grabbed my arm. He shook his head and took my not to bother, and that we would get answers soon. I muttered something equal to an agreement and moved Angel to the circular couch in the middle of the room.

The girl, thankfully, didn't hit his heart. When Cordy came back with the first aid stuff I worked to patch up the gapping hole in Angel's shoulder. I eyed the girl carefully every few minutes as she worked on the other side of the couch, patching up the hole I put in that guys legs.

Rose

I finally got Dimitri on to the couch and when the woman came back with the first aid stuff I found I had to cut the leg of his jean off. Dimitri winced a lot as I tried to stop the bleeding. "You okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I laughed.

Dimitri gave me that look that he always gave me when he wanted a really answer. "I'm fine, really. See? Not even a snatch." I smiled.

"Really," Dimitri poked shoulder and I screamed in pain. Everyone in the building looked at me. "You have a dislocated shoulder, Rose." Dimitri informed me matter-of-factly. Oh yeah, that would have been good to remember. "Come here." Dimitri gestured me forward. I carefully walked towards him, a little scared of what he was about to do. Without a word he gripped my shoulder with one hand, making me clench my jaw so I didn't scream again. And he placed his other hand in front of it, his hand pushing hard against my shoulder blade and breast. Without a warning he yanked it back into place. I again screamed.

"Fuck!" I shouted, "Was that really necessary?"

Dimitri only smiled and said "My dear Roza, have I ever done anything unnecessary?"

"Not until now." I smiled and kissed him. I looked back at his leg. The bleeding at stopped but I think he needed stitches. Then I smiled bigger at my plot for revenge. "I think you need stitches, Comrade."

"Okay, well…" Dimitri trailed off realizing what I was getting at, "No."

"Don't you trust me, Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yes, but not with stitches. I barely trust you with a needle." He replied. Ow, that kind of hurt, but I didn't let it show. I just pouted playfully. "Nope, I'm on strike from now on." Dimitri said.

Then I thought. Apparently I was being very evil today. "Fine," I put my hands on my hips, "Then you're on strike for everything. You would get anything from me from now on."

Dimitri had started putting a badge on his leg but his hands stopped in mid-air as he looked at me, trying to discover the meaning of my word. He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything and everything." I said.

He shrugged, "Okay," And went back to what he was doing. I gapped. He looked up at me and laughed, "Hey, your lose."

I narrowed my eye, "You're such an ass."

"If I could interrupt?" The British guy said.

"Hmm" Buffy looked up.

"I believe we have some things disgust." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well, I believe we might all be a bit tired. Maybe we could all use some sleep first?" Angel suggested. I'm starting to like him.

"Yes, but I really think we should take care of this. We don't even know anything and there could be a major issue raising and you're wanting to take a nap?"

"Yes." Angel replied simply. I could see he was the boss here. The British guy started to protest but Dimitri stepped in, metaphorically speaking.

"I hate to deny a good bed but I have to agree what our British friend. We could help each other." I gapped as he and Angel started to shake hands and almost magically became friends. The Buffy and I exchanged shocked looks.

"So Dimitri huh? French?" Angel asked.

"Russian" Dimitri answered.

"Oh, I should have guessed-" Angel started but I cut him off.

"I think that's enough. We really should get down to business." I said. "As for intro's, I'm Rose."

"And I guess you have met Buffy?" Angel kindly host air vanished and he studied Dimitri and I. "What are you too?"

"I could air you the same thing." I retorted.

"Well I'll tell you then. I'm vampire." Angel said, "And Buffy is a Slayer."

"What the fucks a Slayer?" I asked.

Buffy's jaw hit the floor and she looked like she was going to slap me. "A _Slayer_ is a girl-one born in every generation- with the stronger and skill to hunt the vampires…" The British guy trailed off.

"All the Watchers love the part." Buffy shook he head.

"I'm Wes, by the way." He informed us.

"And wait"-I pointed at Angel-"you're a vampire, yet she hasn't killed you."

Angel shook his head. "I have a soul. It's a long story but I'm a good vampire."

"So you're a Moroi."

"A what?"

"A Moroi. A living vampire, don't kill for blood. Wheeled magic. Don't burn in the sun." I said.

"No, a vampire. Like, fangs and kill people and burns in sun and no magic but a lot os strength."

I backed a way. "So you're a Strigoi. But you don't look like one."

"What is these? There is one type of vampire. Minus Angel, he has a soul and drinks pig's blood. But he still a vampire." Buffy said.

"There are two. Moroi-living vampires. And Strigoi-the evil undead." I countered.

"Rose" Dimitri grabbed my arm, "I think we have a little more to learn."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "let's assume that we're both right. Let it go for now."

Once we got past the species introductions we slowly worked our way to way the other was here. Angel lived here after a, well, they never told us but I think it had to do with a romance. Buffy and come down because she was going to find…well us. We learned Angel wasn't a Strigoi, clearly, so we were chasing the wrong person. But Angel, being a PI, said he could he help us. Dimitri and I agreed and then he said we could stay in the hotel and save ourselves the money. We said yes because I'm pretty sure what ever money we don't use is ours, Dimitri doesn't thing so but I think he secretly hopes so. Then Wes came over. I finally got a good look at him. He was about six-foot, with glasses and dark sand blond hair. Maybe around forty.

"Rose you said Strigoi look like extremely pale humans with red ringed eyes. Do they look something like this?" He showed me a picture in an old book. They thing in the picture looked exactly like a Strigoi then skin was a little winkled but not by much.

"Yep, that's a Strigoi if I've ever seen one." I nodded.

Buffy gave me a look and I didn't know her well enough to know what it might. "And you _have_ seen one of these things right?"

I gave her a 'duh' look then the flip-pants part of me faded. I pulled the hair on Dimitri's neck back and showed the scar to everyone before he could protest. Buffy's eye's widened a little but then was about all the reaction a got. I let Dimitri's hair drop and said "Strigoi bite, about a month ago. Saving my ass." Dimitri looked down at me and grabbed my hand.

"Not your fault Roza." He said softly. I wish it were true but it was my fault and he could die because of it, but I just nodded.

"I guess we might have something in common then." Buffy said, she pulled the hair away from her neck and showed a scar similar the Dimitri's. "Saving his ass." She gestured to Angel who didn't make eye contact with anyone but the wall.

"Well," Wes said after a minute. "I believe Buffy would call these 'ubervamps'"

"So their like extreme vampires? Hard to kill."

"Well yes, that is one thing." Wes explained ubervamps/Strigoi but I just tuned out, I knew all of this from school. Finally, when Wes was done I walked to the door and looked outside. The sun was raising to raise. I turned back to Dimitri.

"It's really late." I said and faked a yawn. All I wanted to do was lay down, I wasn't really tired but I would be if I put my head on a pillow. Buffy came out next to me,

"No the sun is rising," she looked at her watch, "it's, like, four in the morning."

I thought for a minute, and then laughed a little, "You must run the human clock. We run on Moroi time, your day is our night." Buffy looked at me curiously, then she shrugged, "Whatever, you guys get wig me out in general." She walked back towards Angel and I followed having nothing better to do.

"You guys could sleep here tonight and we'll get your stuff in the morning." Angel said.

Dimitri looked at me like I might protest. Let me see: A free hotel room, in what seems to be an extremely nice hotel. Verses, paying for a pretty good hotel room. Hmmm… Hard choose…

I just shrugged followed by small nod. "Sure," Dimitri relayed my answer in words.

"Okay, well there are about five floors. Explore, I have nothing to hind. Just be warned, this place has an evil history and I haven been through the whole place. Find dead bodies. I didn't do it."

"Okay then." I stood up Dimitri stood up after me and leaned on my shoulder. I head for the elevator. When Dimitri opened his mouth to protest I gave him a point. "No way in hell can you make it up those stairs." When he returned my look I said, "Nope, no one can make it up those stairs with a hole that big in their leg. It's not possible."

Dimitri obeyed my orders and we took the elevator up to the second floor. I was right, the hotel was very nice. All the rooms were unlocked so I just opened one. The placed looked like something out of the forties but the bed was soft but I could have swore I saw a faint blood stain on the carpet.

I fell asleep like an hour later and for the first time since the attack, I didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

Did you like it?

I made ubervamps and Strigoi the same thing just so there would be a conection. I really don't have much more to say. But sorry it took so long I've had a crazy few weeks.

Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**Okay, I'm sorry to say but I will be taking a break from writing this Fanfic. Because all month long I'm doing Script Frenzy. I'm really sorry you guys. But in May I'll have a chapter for you, I promise.**

**-Abby**


End file.
